Key Chain
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari stole Tsuna's key chain, so Reborn wants Mukuro to go get it back. Requested by Sjokolade


**Title **: Key Chain

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Hibari stole Tsuna's key chain, so Reborn wants Mukuro to go get it back.

---

Reborn doesn't like being woken up from his afternoon nap, especially by the sound of his student weeping like a baby. Reborn sits up, and takes a look down. He sees Tsuna, leaning against the side of the bed, legs bent up, looking very sad. Bruises can be seen on his face, and his clothes look a bit torn. What has he gotten himself into this time? Reborn jumps down and safely lands in front of Tsuna, who doesn't react at all to the sudden appearance. Reborn doesn't mind that though.

"What is it, Tsuna?" He asks, looking up into the large brown eyes that leak out tears of sadness. "Hibari-san...stole a gift I got from Kyoko-chan this morning." The teenaged boy sobbed. "Why?" Reborn asked again, with a feeling of curiosity welding up inside. "Because...I looked...so happy that it annoyed him." Silence broke in. 'Boy, Hibari can really be a cruel person.' Reborn thought, as he patiently watched his student continue to sob. Then, his small lips formed a smile. "Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll get it back." He said. "You will?" The hitman nodded, and just then did Tsuna smile in joy, before running down the stairs feeling oh-so lively again.

---

"Why do I have to go get it?" Mukuro questioned, as he sat on the sofa looking partly displeased. "Because it's Hibari," The baby standing right in front of him said. "And there's no one else except you who is capable of stealing things from him." Mukuro laughed. "You almost sound like you're saying that I've been doing this often." "No, I just know that if anyone can deceive Hibari, it's you." Mukuro sighed, but still kept his smile intact. "If you want the gift so badly, then you must give me something in return. Am I correct, Arcobaleno?" Reborn smirked, he knew the other would say that. "Yes. If you succeed, I will have you released from prison."

Now that was an offer Mukuro could not resist.

---

The sun was still shining brightly onto the school by the time Mukuro arrived. Hardly anyone was inside, except for Hibari. Casually, did Mukuro walk towards the school's entrance, and when he found the doors locked, he sighed, and got swallowed up by mist that soon faded leaving no trace of them both. The mist reappeared on the same floor as Hibari's 'office', and when it was gone, Mukuro appeared in it's stead, smiling his usual smile like what he was doing was not a death wish. He soon arrived in front of the room, and was satisfied to find nobody inside when he peaked threw. Closing the door as quietly as possible from behind, Mukuro approached the desk and searched it.

The gift was no where to be found. It was actually a key chain, in the shape of a bear's face. Why would Tsuna want it so badly despite how simple it was Mukuro doesn't know. All he is sure about is that the boy is deeply in love with the orange-haired girl. Mukuro searched the entire room to find nothing. Then suddenly, he heard the door knob slowly begin to turn. Hibari's back. Mukuro quickly summoned the mist and faded away along with it, but, instead of being completely gone from the room, he kept his eyes on it.

He watched as the black-haired teen entered the room and approach his desk. He felt quite displeased to spot the gift dangling from one of Hibari's pocket-pants, that was on the rear side. How was he going to get that small thing without the other noticing? It must be attached to his cellphone, which was a thought that didn't make Mukuro feel any better. But he had to get it one way or another, and the only way to do any of the options is...to appear in 'person'.

Mist reappeared behind the clueless teen and Mukuro soon came out from it, and quietly walked closer towards Hibari, and reached for the key chain. He gave it a small pull, and realized that it WAS attached to something. But it seemed that he pulled a little too hard, and Hibari felt the movement. Said teen snapped at him and glared. Mukuro quickly leaned himself backwards to avoid an attack from a tonfa. By now the two were facing each other. One smiling, the other, as usual, was glaring a death glare.

"Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari said, in a cold and scary tone. One that would send shivers up people's spine, but Mukuro was not affected. He merely enjoyed hearing the other say his name, with such, passion. "Long time no see, Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro said, in a calm tone. The tonfa-wielder brought out another tonfa, and held both weapons firmly within his hands and high up, to show that he was ready for a fight.

"What was that just now?" He asked. "What was what?" "Don't play games with me, Mukuro. I felt you pull something from my pocket-pants, what was it?" Mukuro shrugged, only to make Hibari a bit more angrier. Though he himself didn't mind that at all. "I don't know."

"Are you trying to steal something from me?" Mukuro's smile widened. Hibari wasn't the type to be easily fooled, and was very sharp when it comes to being around others. It seems that this person has amazed him to no end. "No." He lied, and Hibari knew that he was, so did Mukuro know that the lie was unconvincing, but both didn't say anything about it.

In fact, Hibari did not say one word, instead he just glared heavily at the purple-haired teen who stood smiling to no end, like a maniac. The silence was boring him, so he soon took a step towards his right and started walking around the other, despite the death glare that followed him. "It seems that you have yet to trust me on anything. Very well then, I will not say anything about that subject." He stopped when he was standing right behind the other. Hibari didn't want to make the atmosphere anymore tense than it was, so he only looked over his shoulder, with his body frozen within it's stance.

"Instead," Mukuro leaned a bit closer to the other. "We will talk about something more...acceptable." Hibari raised an eyebrow, but decided to throw a tonfa directly at Mukuro's face when he felt another tug at his rear end. Mukuro managed to dodge the attack, and felt a bit more tense when he saw the frustrated expression on Hibari's face. He really doesn't like playing games.

Hibari now faced his target, with a temper that was almost at it's limit. Mukuro was so mischievous, that it made him feel sick. He tightened his grib on the tonfas as much as he could, and did his best to show the most scariest glare ever. But Mukuro did not react. He was still smiling at him, so confidently, so...teasingly. Hibari had no other choice but to charge right at him. Missed. Using the arm next to Mukuro, he threw it at him. And instead of dodging it, Mukuro disappeared.

Hibari looked all round the room, so eagerly. He could see no other presence then himself. In the end, he stood still, and hid his tonfas. When he reached to find out what was at his rear end, he felt the key chain, and then realized what the other was truly after. He was here to retrieve the item for Tsunayoshi, which Hibari will not allow. Luckily it was attached to his cellphone, or Mukuro would of succeeded and that would of really pissed Hibari off.

Hibari pushed the key chain deeper into his pocket, so it no longer showed. Unknown to him, Mukuro was watching, and felt that this mission was becoming very hopeless. But a deal was a deal, a good deal too, so he had to find a way to get that key chain, even if it meant earning a few bruises and touching the other. Hibari sat himself on his chair, and leaned backwards, with his eyes closed. He needed to relax, but as his mind drifted itself away from his body, Mukuro appeared next to him.

Carefully, did he lean Hibari forwards, and reached down for the pocket. He felt glad that his hand managed to get inside, but the problem was, he needed to part the cellphone from the wanted key chain. Without being more careful, Mukuro gently caused Hibari's forehead to collide with the edge of his desk, waking him up in the process. Hibari was irritated, frustrated, and mad. He was so in need for a fight so he could beat the-hell-out-of his opponent. And who would be better to fight with than the one who angered him in the first place? Successfully, did he make his tonfa heavily collide with Mukuro's cheek, almost making the teen bash into the window behind him.

Mukuro groaned as he placed a hand onto the cheek. So close he was, and now he has to start all over again. Hibari slowly stood up, and brought out the other tonfa. His temper hit it's limit when he saw the other smile again. He charged at him, threw a tonfa at him and missed once again, Mukuro kept dodging him, and each time he faded away, he would appear right behind Hibari to reach in for the key chain. Hibari felt like he was being violated. Because the other's hand was touching his ass. It made him feel sick, and disgusted. He knew that the other didn't mean it, but he still tried his best to take something back from him.

No matter how many times he tried to attack him, Mukuro would successfully dodge. So he had no choice but to run backwards and let his back hit the front of his desk, to prevent the disappeared person from having access to his rear end. Then, he brought the cellphone out and slammed it onto the desk, causing Mukuro to appear before him, still smiling, as always, much to Hibari's annoyance.

"If you want it so badly then I'll give it to you." Mukuro laughed, as he watched the other part the key chain and throw it towards him. Mukuro caught it, and glanced back up from his hand at the slightly panting other. "Thank you very much, Hibari Kyouya." Mukuro was about to turn and leave, if he did not hear the other's voice speak to him. "Next time, don't touch me again." Mukuro let out another laughter, making Hibari's temper grow to no end. He turned back round, and gazed at him. "Then do not steal from Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is not nice by the way." Mukuro walked off. But as he did, some part of Hibari was making him feel that he was being defeated. And no way was he going to let the other win one more time.

Out of desperation, he threw a tonfa directly at Mukuro, and hit him right at the back of the head. The key chain fell, and Mukuro collapsed to his knees with his hands together at the back of his head. He was groaning, loudly. No doubt that there was no smile. Hibari approached Mukuro, and picked up the tonfa that landed behind him. "I will bite you to death." He spat, and sent a tonfa flying down towards the other's back at high speed, but shockingly missed. The other had dodged it, and was not only smiling, but glaring at him at the same time. He was sitting on the floor, one leg out and both hands still guarding the attacked part of his head.

Mukuro laughed once again. "You surely hate to be defeated. I cannot prevent such a behavior, so I will please it, to my best." He stood up, and within his hand appeared a trident, which he quickly held before him, as a sign that he too was now ready for a fight. Hibari smiled, and both charged at each other. The sound of metal colliding and blood splattering onto the floor can be heard just outside the door. Hibari soon became a little too exhausted to continue, and could clearly see how Mukuro was still ready for more. He panted heavily, while Mukuro breathed deeply a few times as he spun the trident round in between each of his fingers. He can't lose, not again. Not like, last time. So humiliated he was. He will not repeat history.

"You look exhausted. Are you sure you can continue without going down on your knees again?" Hibari growled, and had himself in a fighting stance, but, before he charged at the other, his legs gave in and his body collided with the floor. He didn't know what just happened, but all he can tell is that pain was surging threw his body in one instance. Why? He asked himself, as Mukuro, unknown to him, walked around his shameful form and picked his cellphone up off the desk, and kneeled down next to him to put it back where it belongs. Yet again does that soft hand caress his ass. Hibari fails to suppress a moan that catches the other's attention.

A smirk, formed itself upon Mukuro's face. "You must have a very sensitive body, no wonder why you dislike being touched." Mukuro pushed the cellphone in deeper, and this time he made sure that his hand caressed the other's ass. Hibari was smart enough to realize that the other was now doing it on purpose. He moaned, getting Mukuro turned on, so, so quickly. Eventually, did he place that hand on the other side of his ass, and rubbed. The moans only got louder.

Hibari's body was frozen, and would not move. He has yet to find out why. "Your voice is wonderful." Mukuro commented, as he suddenly rolled Hibari over, and leaned closer to the other's light pink face. "I want to hear it closer." His hand caressed Hibari's thighs and abdomen, soon crawling up to his chest. The moans were so arousing, Mukuro was slightly getting hard, even though only perverts get this hard this quick. The sounds were beautiful, and Mukuro could not stop himself from kissing the other. Both were unexperienced, so it wasn't so nice when the tongue slid itself inside. But as they slowly started making out, they got better.

Bare hands roamed the clothed body like wild, as their owner used his knees to keep a distance away from the body that was beneath him. Legs on both sides of the hip and lips on lips, tongue fighting tongue and key chain lying on the floor, forgotten.

---

**End**


End file.
